


Oversight

by corpuscallos_m



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, topri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscallos_m/pseuds/corpuscallos_m
Summary: They carried on like that, Seungri never getting the courage to bring it up, and Seunghyun acting like it had never happened. And Seungri wasn't going to bring it up if Seunghyun wouldn't.





	Oversight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #63
> 
> Post military service prompt where :   
> 1) Seungri is already in a relationship with Seunghyun  
> 2) all members are officially done with their enlistment
> 
> Topri relationship where they don't really talk about it and are contented - at least Seunghyun is. Seungri is understanding, and never asks for anything. They don't even meet at Seunghyun's mansion because Seungri is aware of his fidgety habit of touching/moving things and Seunghyun is Type A about his property. Post military service and there is a BB members reunion planned at his mansion - Seungri is too worried about upsetting Seunghyun, doesn't show, makes some kind of excuse. Cue one of the members spilling the beans to Seunghyun. Seunghyun is horrified at being a dense idiot. Lots of soothing and finally having sex/sleeping in Seunghyun's bed. Lots of moments where Seunghyun finds Seungri sitting on the floor staring at a massive painting/lying on the carpet talking on the phone and he is fond as fuck. He buys Seungri his own toothbrush/chair.

It's just slightly past one in the afternoon when Seungri hears the familiar chime of buttons being pressed on his door's keypad. He looks up from between the display of his phone and cup of instant noodles on the kitchen table just in time to see the handle turn and Seunghyun walk through the door. 

“Oh, hyung!” Seungri says, quickly pushing out his chair and rising to greet the other man, “You're early!”

“Filming wrapped last night and I was able to get an earlier flight,” Seunghyun explains as he drops his carry on to return Seungri's embrace. 

It's been three weeks since they've seen each other, only placated by brief video calls once every few days. With Seunghyun often already half asleep and in bed when he finally calls and Seungri always too wide awake and hyper for him. It turned out to be a lot of Seungri rambling and Seunghyun smiling in his sleep. His filming schedule had been that hectic, what with a sudden cast change and re-shoots needed in time for the deadline. It was honestly just nice enough for Seungri to hear him snore at the same time he'd inevitably drop his phone and Seungri would be greeted with some dark, blurred mess of blankets and Seunghyun's pajamas. 

But now he's here. He's here and real and… Seungri has meeting he has to leave for in less than fifteen minutes. Followed by two more because the original plan was that Seunghyun would not be home until late tonight. And Seungri, as brilliant as he is, decided to basically get every important work errand done before his return. Not to mention the yearly Big Bang Anniversary Reunion happening in a couple days. Then the bastard decides to just come home early. Seungri groans.

“What? Not happy to see me?” Seunghyun says with a pout.

Seungri lifts himself from the comfort of the other man's chest and says, “Hyung… I have to leave soon. And won't be back til way later.” 

“That's never stopped you before,” Seunghyun smirks as his hands drift from Seungri's lower back to squeeze his ass. 

Seungri inevitably groans, burying his face once again. That was another problem. They haven't fucked in three weeks, let alone seen each other. “No, no. We can't--” Seungri says, muffled voice broken with a gasp as Seunghyun begins to knead his ass. 

“Why not?” Seunghyun asks, using his hold to bring their groins together. Seungri feels the fullness of the other man's already half hard dick and immediately begins to imagine himself bent over his designer kitchen table. “Been thinking about it all day. How I was going fuck you the moment I saw you.” 

Another muffled groan escapes. Seungri won't deny it, that's what he had been thinking about, too. But not at one in the afternoon, more like eight o' clock tonight. Fuck, he even thought about prepping himself before Seunghyun got here just to get his dick inside him that much faster. The images from when he first had the idea resurfaced. Seunghyun walking in the door to the perfect view of Seungri naked and legs spread open on his lounge chair. How Seunghyun wouldn't even bother to get undressed, he'd just pull down his pants enough to stick it in. God damn it, he's getting hard again just thinking about it and whines in frustration.

“I really, really can't,” Seungri protests still, despite how Seunghyun's hips have already started to move forward. 

“You say that but still sound fucked out of your mind already,” Seunghyun says and Seungri can hear the smirk in his voice. Bastard. 

With an annoyed sound, Seungri reluctantly, yet quickly, pulls away, the tingle of Seunghyun's touch still lingering. “No, hyung this… this meeting is important. I really can't be late. It's with an investor, I--.” Seungri's cut off mid sentence by the look in Seunghyun's eyes. Somewhere between a fox and a puppy, half wanting to eat him alive, half begging him not to leave. 

Seungri sighs, “Fine. How about I just suck you off quick?” Seunghyun's eyebrows upturn slightly at the idea. “Hyung, I seriously don't have time for anything else.” Too many times had Seunghyun pouted enough to convince Seungri to do the irresponsible thing. Not this time.

Seunghyun still looks dejected even as Seungri gets on his knees and begins to pull down his pajama pants. Always still putting comfort above fashion, especially for travel. It didn't matter anyway, his face could sell any look. Seungri's seen the articles praising him for his airport fashion that was usually literally a hoodie thrown over whatever he had been sleeping in and whichever shoes were easiest to put on. 

Back to the task at hand, Seungri has to physically put away the thought of seeing, feeling, _smelling_ Seunghyun's cock right in front of his face, less he wants to go into a meeting with tented pants. But god damn it's hard-- and that's not a pun. 

There's no teasing, no foreplay to it. Which a bit of a blow to Seungri's ego, because he's managed to tease Seunghyun into orgasm before and damnit he's proud of that. Instead, he goes for hard and fast, using a combination of his mouth and hand, with absolutely no preamble. He tries so hard to ignore the taste, the heat in his mouth. The small dribble of precum that hits the back of his tongue. Thinking about he'd rather smear it on his lips before licking it-- no! Stop thinking like that! Seungri ups his pace a bit in frustration at his own brain, or dick rather. 

Seunghyun hisses above him, “Jesus christ,” he says, hand reaching down and fingers barely brushing against Seungri's hair before he knocks them away. 

“None of that, my hair is already fixed,” Seungri lifts up briefly to say. 

“Oh my god, you're so--,” Seunghyun is caught off by his own groan as Seungri swallows around him. There's a hint of frustration at the end of it, because he knows that Seungri is trying to finish him as fast as possible. 

They haven't been dating for years for Seungri not to know exactly how to get him off. So he keeps him there, Seunghyun's cock buried down his throat, Seungri's lips coming in contact with the base. With his hand no longer on Seunghyun's cock, Seungri moves to fondle his balls and gently press against his perineum instead. 

“Ah, fuck,” Seunghyun says, giving in to small thrusts that hit the back of Seungri's throat just before he's cumming down it. Seungri holds him there, swallows around him, until Seunghyun pulls off. 

Seungri rises to his feet, leaving Seunghyun to lean against the front door as he goes to check his phone. “Nice I still have a few minutes left,” Seungri says cheekily. He grabs a napkin from the center of the table and wipes his mouth. “I need a mint,” he says aloud to himself, fiddling with the side pocket in his briefcase. 

“You need to shut up with that mouth of yours. Fucking prick,” Seunghyun says and Seungri chuffs out a laugh. He forever wants to be able to put Seungri in his place. Check his pride once in awhile. 

“This mouth of mine just got you off in record time,” Seungri smirks, mostly to himself as he thumbs through his phone for no real reason but to annoy Seunghyun. 

Turning around, Seungri still sees Seunghyun in a state of undress. “Put your dick away, I'm about to open the door.” Seunghyun responds by making a face while he tucks himself away in a huff. “Oh my god, you big baby. Stop pouting.”

Seungri walks up to him, the sass gone from his face as he leans up to kiss his hyung. Expectedly Seunghyun's pouty demeanor fades away the second Seungri's lips touch his. 

“Eight thirty, can you wait?” Seungri asks against Seunghyun's lips. 

“No.”

Seungri breathes out a laugh. “You can,” he says and kisses him once more before moving to leave. 

 

___

 

Seungri walks into the door of his apartment barely two minutes after eight thirty. Truth be told, he _did_ get to the building in time but the stupid slow elevators they never fix took forever. Or maybe it just felt that way because he kinda sped home and maybe jogged from his car to the elevators. Is that being too eager?

His eyes scan the room, finding it odd that his living room light and TV are off. “Hyung?” he calls out. No answer. “ _Hyung_!” he says louder, more drawn out. Still nothing. 

Seungri knows this game. Either Seunghyun is playing a stupid prank on him and is hiding in some hallway closet ready to pounce, or worse, he's sleeping. Seungri tiptoes carefully down the hallway to his bedroom, anticipating to be ambushed at any second-- because Seunghyun only knows of the sexiest of ways to surprise him. 

He finally arrives at his bedroom door, ignoring every logical outcome his brain is telling him and praying Seunghyun is ready and waiting for him in bed-- preferably naked and erect-- and as the door opens inch by inch Seungri painfully realizes it's a clothed, dead-to-the-world asleep Seunghyun. 

His shoulders drop. “Are you fucking serious?” He spent pretty much the entire car ride imagining all the dirtiest of fantasies he could come up with on the short drive home and now he's standing in the doorway to his bedroom with a hard-on and a snoring boyfriend. 

So he does the reasonable thing and stomps his way to the edge of the bed and gives a closed-fist smack to Seunghyun right in the arm. Seunghyun just grumbles a bit in his sleep and shifts a little, rubbing his arm. 

“I sucked your dick, wake the fuck up,” Seungri barks. More grumbles and whines are heard from the bed. 

Seungri gives him a hard shove as a last attempt. The other man just, literally, rolls with it, still completely dead to the world. And really, Seungri knows he should be sympathetic. It's not as if Seunghyun didn't deserve to sleep all day and night after all the work he just did. But damnit, Seunghyun isn't the only one who's been frustrated the past three fucking weeks. 

With a heavy sigh, Seungri turns on his feet. As he grabs the door handle as he exits, almost slamming it, giving it a hard tug before stopping just in time to close it softly. Being petty wasn't going to make his boner go away. Only jerking it in the shower would fix that. 

___

 

“Baby, wake up,” a familiar voice breathes into Seungri's ear as a familiar weight settles on top of him. Seungri whines, trying to wriggle away because he just wants to sleep damnit. “Hey, hey. Wake up,” the voice says again.

Seungri barely opens his eyes into a glare and of course it's Seunghyun looming above him, pressing his body further into the space that is the living room couch. As he closes his eyes, Seungri groans and makes a blind slap towards Seunghyun's body, maybe hitting him somewhere on the chest or arm. Who cares. “No.”

“Yes,” Seunghyun says, arms previously positioned on either side of Seungri moving to slide up and down Seungri's chest and torso, crinkling and raising his shirt exposing his lower belly to air. 

Seungri shoves those hands away, dramatically flopping over to somewhere between his side and belly because it's as best as he can manage on the couch. Especially with tall, dark, and clumsy looming above him. However, this turned out to be a mistake as Seunghyun's intentions were made noticeably clear as he pressed his clothed erection into the cleft of Seungri's ass. 

Seungri hates the small sigh he lets out. 

“I know you need, me, baby,” Seunghyun says as he begins a slow grind. And Seungri really fucking hates him right now for how he specifically uses that voice he knows gets Seungri riled up every time. 

“You're a jerk.” _You didn't wake up for me earlier_ , Seungri thinks. 

“What was that?”

Seungri knows his voice is muffled by the couch cushion, but he doesn't give a shit to repeat himself. Instead he uses his strength, turning around to push Seunghyun up and off him. “Fuck you, you fell asleep on me.”

“I didn't mean to!” Seunghyun whines. His hand moves to gently massage Seungri's thigh in faux apology. Seungri knows it's just an excuse to touch him. “Sorry,” Seunghyun says, putting on his best sad puppy face. 

Seungri just glares, remembering Seunghyun looking so peacefully cozy in Seungri's own damn bed while Seungri fell asleep on the couch somewhere between old drama re run A and old drama re run B. However, as his eyes naturally move downward, focusing in on the other man's tented pajama pants, Seungri slowly starts to forget.

Now that he's more than awake, his body is becoming louder than his brain, the idea of being fucked right here on the couch becoming more appealing by the second. And Seunghyun's wandering hand creeping up his thigh isn't helping. 

And because Seunghyun only merely plays dumb, he knows it, too. He holds up a small bottle, wiggling it in the air cheekily. “I brought lube.”

“Condom?”

“Uhhh….”

Seungri sighs. Alright maybe sometimes he isn't playing dumb. “You're not cumming inside me then.” Getting stains on the sheets is already a pain, but at least those wash easy. 

Apparently all Seunghyun heard was a proverbial green light because his eyes immediately lighten up with a small smile. “Okay,” he says, moving forward, pushing Seungri slightly to lie back. 

Seungri wants to bite back with another snide comment, doesn't want to give in so easily-- but it's like his body becomes immediately pliant, accepting of the way Seunghyun quickly manhandles him into lying on his back and resting his legs on either side of Seunghyun's hips. He doesn't slow down in his reach for Seungri's underwear, either. And it's at that point Seungri immediately curses himself for being too mad to go back in his room for a change of clothes and instead opting to strip down to his pre-shower t-shirt and boxers in the living room. It's like the pile of the rest of his clothes on the floor are mocking him for making it this easy for Seunghyun to get him naked. 

With his underwear not even completely down his thighs, Seunghyun already wraps a hand around his dick and begins to jerk him. Seungri breathes out a gasp at the contact, reaching down with a free hand to help Seunghyun's other get his underwear off faster. They go on the floor like everything else. 

Seunghyun kisses him then, covering Seungri with his whole body, one hand placed for balance near Seungri's head, the other slowly jerking him to full hardness. With Seungri's body always being one step ahead of his brain, it doesn't take long. The lack of the other man's touch for the past three weeks has him acting over-eager and easily excitable like this. If Seungri were able to think clearly, it'd be almost embarrassing. 

But right now he only cares about Seunghyun getting his fingers in his ass, so much so that he tries to pull the other man's hand down and away from his cock. They begin a small tug of war between which direction to take. Seunghyun just chuckles against the side of his mouth. 

“You better not have woken me up just to fucking tease me,” Seungri snaps. 

“I'm not,” Seunghyun says. 

And before Seungri can rebuttal, Seunghyun is circling a dry finger against his hole. Seungri instantly shifts his hips up and legs out. “Lube,” he says. Seungri half expects to hear some cheesy retort, but instead thankfully hears the click of the cap of the lube coming undone instead. 

Seunghyun lifts his head up, but only just enough. They're face to face, enough to feel the heat, the small puffs of breath on each other's faces. It's the type of starring contest Seungri always loses, never able to win over the man's beautiful, piercing eyes seeing straight through him. Those same eyes that give Seungri a heady look as he simultaneously pushes one finger up and inside. Seungri likes losing sometimes. 

Seungri's eyes fall closed as Seunghyun works him open, head titling back, giving into the feeling of Seunghyun's long fingers stretching him. He doesn't take very long to insert a second, kissing the whimper out of Seungri's mouth as he does. Seungri mentally thanks past Seungri for fingering himself a little bit earlier in the shower, making the stretch easier. 

Somewhere in between, Seungri's hands have taken on clinging to Seunghyun's pajama shirt. He pulls on it, angry that the other man is still clothed. But the shirt is the least of his problems. Seungri reaches down, manages to grab a handful of Seunghyun's ass before pulling at the waistband. Unfortunately the position of their bodies doesn't allow Seungri to adjust and reach the part he really wants at, but thankfully, Seunghyun gets the message.

Seunghyun sits up and back, his fingers going with him. Seungri presses his chin down to his collarbone, watching as Seunghyun pulls his pants and underwear down just enough to free his cock. With a steady grip, Seunghyun leads forward, drags the head in a circle around Seungri's entrance. It makes Seungri gasp out a moan as he still looks downward. “Don't tease me,” Seungri says, voice already a pitch higher from earlier. 

“Again, I'm not,” Seunghyun says as he slicks his cock with lube, taking an extra few seconds to jerk himself a few times. Seungri wants to complain again, thinking, _are you seriously going to sit there and jerk off or are you going to--_

Seungri moans as the head of Seunghyun's cock breaches him, the stretch is such a good hurt that he's been craving and thinking about for so long. His body gives and relaxes easy, making Seunghyun bottom out quickly. But as soon as Seunghyun hits the bottom, he's already pulling back out. 

The pace of short, quick thrusts is decided hastily, Seunghyun not really wanting to bother with the slow romance of love making and honestly, Seungri is right there with him. He lets Seunghyun know it, too. Letting out breathy moans as his legs spread wider and his head falls back. 

“Harder, please,” Seungri begs. His voice has hit that high fucked-out pitch that Seunghyun loves, so he obliges easily, leaning back to get a steadier leg on the floor as he goes harder, faster. They're both half-on, half-off the couch. Seungri can feel himself slipping, so he reaches behind him to grab on the back of the arm rest with both hands, leaving his lower half up to Seunghyun's control. 

It's almost embarrassing how Seungri can feel his orgasm build up already, like that shower meant absolutely nothing to his libido. Well, okay, it was at least a few hours ago, but still. Seungri knows it would only take a few jerks of his cock for him to let go, but the availability of hands at the moment is pretty much zero, with his own hanging onto the couch for dear life and Seunghyun's holding on tight to his hips, respectively. 

Seunghyun continues fucking him hard and fast, his breath becoming labored and a small stain of sweat settling in the dip of his chest. Seungri's eyes drift further upward until he locks with Seunghyun's intense gaze. The fiery, lustful look in his eyes makes Seungri believe he won't need to be touched at all to cum. 

And then, as they stare, Seunghyun licks his lips and moans, throaty; whiny. And that does it for Seungri. He cums, shooting over his lower belly as he clenches around Seunghyun's cock so tight. The feeling is so intense that he can't keep his eyes open through it, every muscle in his body simultaneously tightens and relaxes all at once in waves. 

Seungri hears a seemingly distant “Oh, fuck,” before he feels Seunghyun pulls out and another warmth settle on his belly. He opens his eyes just in time to watch Seunghyun jerk out the last few drops of his cum onto Seungri's stomach, mixing it with his own. 

Thankfully, instead of planting himself right in the mess(one time there was an incident), Seunghyun aims to lie backwards, somewhere half between lying down and sitting. His awkward long limbs splayed out as Seungri is still tucked, ass out and knees bent, into a corner of the couch. 

They catch their breath for a moment until Seungri breaks the silence, “Hyung.”

“Hm?” Seunghyun answers, not bothering to open his eyes or look his way. Seungri resists kicking him. 

“I need a towel.”

“Oh, fuck! Right!” Seunghyun says, immediately standing, nearly tripping over his half-off pajama pants before stopping mid stride to pull them up and tuck his dick back in. He ends up bringing two and begins to help clean up the mess he helped make that is Seungri. He sits up, carefully examining the spot beneath where they were and thankfully sees no mess. And just as Seungri is contemplating a post-sex cuddle Seunghyun has to go and say, “You can go back to sleep, now.”

“Wow, you really know how to set the mood,” Seungri says, unamused, however he goes in for the cuddle anyway. Not because Seunghyun deserves it, though. “I'm too awake now, anyway. So thanks for that.”

“You're welcome,” Seunghyun says. 

___

 

Seungri is happily tucked into bed, Seunghyun clinging to his back, holding him tight while simultaneously open-mouthed snoring into the back of Seungri's neck. Normally, he'd be annoyed and would shove the other man off of him. However the lack of contact combined with the impending plans they have tonight is making Seungri feel more affectionate than usual.

Tonight is the Big Bang Anniversary Reunion Dinner. 

Seungri groans just thinking about it. He loves his hyungs, he really does. But there's one in particular he really wants to veg out with to finish watching that show they like and do nothing else except order take out and maybe have more sex because it had worked so well last night. 

So instead Seungri cherishes the small annoyances that makes Seunghyun, well, Seunghyun, because in a few hours they'll have to be real human beings again at normal hours and not stay up til four am and sleep in till three pm. 

Sighing, Seungri gently unwraps Seunghyun's arms from around him. He needs to start getting ready, --with emphasis on showering-- and he's sure Seunghyun needs to, too. “Hyung,” he says, gently pushing at the other man's shoulder. 

Unlike the night before last, Seunghyun actually begins to stir a bit. However, it's a grumpy stir, complete with an exaggerated whine and a pulling up of blankets over his head. 

“We have the dinner tonight,” Seungri says, ripping off Seunghyun's shield of covers. 

“Time is it?” Seunghyun says, groggy and with closed eyes. 

“Like, almost four.”

Seunghyun rolls over dramatically with an exasperated sound. Seungri leaves him to pout, knowing Seunghyun will get it together eventually, he just needs to whine for a bit. Instead Seungri opts to turn on some music as he gets ready. 

___

 

They arrive to the restaurant maybe fifteen minutes past six. A little late from the planned meeting time, but honestly it was not his fault that Seunghyun was somehow able to pass out amidst the blaring music and Seungri singing along as he rummaged around his closet looking for something to wear. Seungri was only sorry to the poor driver who had to wait an extra ten minutes for them to make it downstairs. 

“Look who decided to show up,” Jiyong says exchanging a sidelong glance and raised eyebrow with Youngbae. 

“The odd couple themselves,” Youngbae remarks.

“Not my fault,” Seungri says as he pulls out a chair while pointing at Seunghyun, who slaps the defying finger out of the air. 

“Spare us your whining about hyung sleeping in,” Jiyong says, a little too on the nose. Is it really that common of an occurrence with them?

“But that--”

“Spare us!” Jiyong says, raising a hand to Seungri. “We already ordered some wine.”

Just as Jiyong is finishing his sentence, Seungri looks over to see Seunghyun already examining the bottle before pouring himself a glass. 

“Cheap mouth, cheap wallet, too,” Seunghyun says with a smirk, his comment directed at Jiyong. 

“Actually--”

“Hyung, I ordered it!” Daesung laughs from the other end of the table, faux offended. 

With wide eyes, Seunghyun reaches across the table and caresses Daesung's hand, “I'm sorry Daesungie. It's a good choice.”

Seungri laughs with Youngbae as Jiyong stares daggers directly at Seunghyun. Ah, truly Seungri missed this. Even if he had been dreading it before, what with it being in the middle of Seunghyun's small break between schedules, the casual banter begins to ease his mind a bit. Just like old times. 

The rest of the dinner is much of the same. Making jokes at each others expense, the roars of laughter that ensues each jab. They meet up every year on Big Bang's debut anniversary for this. It's the one thing they absolutely keep a promise to do. Not like they never meet for a whole year, but schedules and families often get in the way of all five of them managing to be in the same room together. Especially since both Jiyong and Youngbae have little ones and Daesung has his first on the way. Which by the way, Seungri is definitely the better uncle than Seunghyun to all of them. 

As they wrap up and settle the bill, Seunghyun makes a casual suggestion, “Drinks back at my place? I don't live far, we could just walk.”

Seungri would've paled if it weren't already for the three glasses of wine with dinner coloring his cheeks a rosy red. Drinking? At Seunghyun's place? No, no way. That did not go well the first time and he can't imagine it going any better this time.

It was a particularly bad memory he wished would just go away. The very first time Seunghyun invited him over to spend the night(aka have some wine and fool around), Seungri had made what was probably the biggest mistake in their whole relationship. And it was such terrible timing on top of it. Seunghyun getting out of his service before Seungri went in. Barely any time to grow their relationship as it was. And then Seungri had to ruin it. 

Seungri drank, listening to Seunghyun hyung carry on a one sided conversation about one of the paintings on his wall with his too loud, too ancient music blaring in the background. Seungri was honestly more captivated by the man's side profile, the cut of his jaw and the thick of his neck as he went on and on about something in French. 

“It's a one of a kind,” Seunghyun said, as he turned to look at the younger man. His eyes were bright and his voice was chipper in the way that only abstract paintings, weird furniture, and expensive vintage wine could make him feel. 

“So are you,” Seungri quipped back with a too-confident smirk. Seunghyun had rolled his eyes.

“Spare me your cheese,” he said. “I'm going to the bathroom.” As if it was self defense to remove himself from the room. 

Seungri puffed out a laugh, turning to look at the painting Seunghyun had been going on and on about. It was a nice painting, beautiful even. Seungri might not understand the nuance of the direction of brush strokes, or whatever romantic torture plagued the person who created it, but it was nice to look at. That he understood. 

As he looked over the artwork, he noticed the textured look of the paint. Having only seen reprints before, he reached out to touch it, wanting to know what a real painting felt like. 

Just as the tips of his fingers barely grazed across the canvas, the entire thing came crashing down, base hitting the floor with a loud smack. And as a shocked Seungri side stepped out of the way, the situation was made worse as the painting tipped, falling face first onto the wood floor.

“What the fuck was that?!” Seungri heard Seunghyun yell from down the hall. But he could only stand in shock, hand clasped over his mouth looking at the damage he had done. 

Seunghyun appeared in half a second only to stop dead in his tracks upon seeing the damage. Seungri watched as his shocked expression slowly turned to silent anger. The way his jaw clenched, the furrowing of his brows and intense stare that only got worse the longer he stood there, starring. He spared Seungri one brief, utterly furious glance before stomping down the hallway into his bedroom and slamming the door. 

The soul that had left Seungri's body the moment the painting hit the floor returned as soon as he heard that door slam. Suddenly his vision and hearing came back into focus, the loud music and sound of his own breathing becoming real again. 

“Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Seungri raced to the bedroom door. “Hyung, I'm sorry! It was an accident!” he cried. 

Silence. 

“Seriously, Seunghyun hyung! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I didn't do it on purpose!”

Again, silence. 

“Hyung… please….”

Suddenly he felt so small, like he did back then as a new trainee in a room full of people looking down at him, analyzing his every move. Down to every slight expression or wrinkle in his clothing. So he did what he did back then-- ran into the bathroom to cry. 

_Oh my god I fucked up so bad. He hates me now, I know it_ , Seungri thought to himself, unable to stop the tears running hot down his cheeks. What a fucking way to start a relationship, you fucking idiot. 

Seunghyun's told him once, twice, a thousand times before to not touch his paintings. It even became such an issue for Seunghyun that he brought it up on variety. Seungri should know better, does know better, but his selfish impulse overrode all warnings. This was probably it, the beginning and the end to their relationship. He might as well face the music.

Seungri wiped his eyes and nose the best he could with only toilet paper available. He didn't need to add the insult of dirty towels to an irreplaceable, broken painting. He gave himself a once over in the mirror. Eyes puffy and red, cheeks not fairing any better. He hoped Seunghyun wouldn't confront him as he left. Seungri knew he had no right to cry. 

Seungri exited the bathroom, eying the closed door to Seunghyun's bedroom before he took a deep breath and walked towards it. Standing in the hallway, Seungri began to make his peace, “Hyung…,” he started, has to breathe in to stop himself from crying again, “I will pay whatever the damages costs. I know that doesn't make up for what I did…. It's okay, I understand,” he took another breath, “I'll leave,” _you probably don't want me here_ , “I'm sorry, again.” 

As he expected, Seungri was met with only silence from the other man. He left, just as quiet. 

Seungri spent the rest of that night home alone, wallowing in his own misery. He had drank the small bit of alcohol still left in his apartment and it wasn't even enough to get him buzzed. He turned on the TV, but didn't care to pay it any attention. It merely served as background noise. Somewhere in between reading he and Seunghyun's old lovey dovey texts and crying as shitty infomercials played in the background, Seungri dozed off there on the couch.

However, to Seungri's surprise, Seunghyun actually called him the next day. In the few seconds Seungri had to decide if he wanted to answer the call, he could feel his nerves rising and stomach dropping. This was it, this was the break up call.

Tentatively, he answered, letting the nervous breaths being his “hello.”

“Hey,” Seunghyun said nearly deadpan. Not a good sign. 

“Hey,” Seungri returned, similarly emotionless. 

“You wanna go get dinner tonight?”

The question was a curve ball to Seungri's current emotional state, making him wonder if he should be hopeful or afraid. “Yeah… yeah, okay,” he said.

“Where do you wanna go-”

“Seunghyun,” Seungri interrupted without thinking, but if he doesn't say it now…, “I'm really really sorry. Again. I shouldn't have… I should have known better.”

There's a long pause. “Don't worry about it. The painting,” Seunghyun said and Seungri let out a sigh. Of relief he wasn't exactly sure. 

“… Yeah?”

“Yeah, it's fine. Where did you wanna go for dinner?”

They carried on like that, Seungri never getting the courage to bring it up, and Seunghyun acting like it had never happened. And Seungri wasn't going to bring it up if Seunghyun wouldn't.

As Seungri's service came and went and as time had passed, they eased into a groove of simply only meeting at Seungri's apartment. They were polar opposites after all. Seungri's idea of unwinding involved the club, alcohol, friends, and loud dance music. Seunghyun was more introverted, choosing to pick his “I need alone time” days to go back to his house and do what ever it was he did. Seungri assumed he just drank wine, listened to weird too-loud-for-the-neighbors music, and read or watched old movies and fashion shows. Seungri wouldn't want to ruin that for him. 

That's just how it was; that's just how it worked. 

Now here he is, walking down the street with the others, sulking to himself while the tipsy and loud hyungs continue to banter and chat in front of him. They have no idea of how close he and Seunghyun were to breaking up so early in their relationship. They have no idea that Seungri is about to have a full blown panic attack right there on the side of a cozy, quiet neighborhood street. 

He can't do this.

Going into his phone settings, he briefly plays the regular chime he gets when someone important texts'. He even stops to pretend to read it. “Oh shit, guys,” Seungri says as the others catch on, stopping to turn and look behind them, “I'm sorry, I have to go.”

“Huh? Why?” Youngbae asks, the other three looking similarly confused. 

“Some important paperwork didn't go through and if I don't go fix it now I'm going to lose a huge investor,” Seungri says, praying that his past acting skills will be enough to get him out of this. 

“Seriously?” Jiyong says, unimpressed, “You're a fucking gazillionaire, let one sale slide for once.”

“I really can't, hyung,” Seungri pleads. Jiyong doesn't look even half convinced. 

“Ah, just let CEO Lee go, hyung,” Daesung says, “more fancy wine for us.” Youngbae and Seunghyun are immediately on board with that sentiment, but still, Jiyong lingers. 

“He always does this, come on,” Seunghyun says, tugging at Jiyong's jacket sleeve, “You still haven't seen the new pieces I got like, last year.”

“You're not bothered?” Youngbae asks, looking at Seunghyun.

“Um, are any of _your_ wives here?” Seunghyun retorts with a raised eyebrow. That gets Jiyong and the rest of them to laugh.

“Ha fucking ha, hyung,” Seungri says, rolling his eyes while mentally thanking Seunghyun for the save he just unknowingly gave him. Or maybe he's just that intuitive and doesn't want Seungri at his house for the same reason Seungri doesn't want to go. Seungri tries not to dwell on that theory too much. 

Before he leaves, he gives each one of them a hug, ending with his boyfriend. Seungri can't help but feel awkward about it. Somehow it seems like their arms don't fit around each other right, like they're not standing close enough. And it's not because they're in public. Still, either of them say nothing and Seungri watches as Seunghyun and the others continue their walk until they disappear around a corner, the distant echo of their chipper voices still being heard. 

Eventually there's only silence. Only the sound of Seungri's breathing and the feel of his stomach churning. He swallows back tears as he calls his driver to come pick him up. 

___

 

Seungri managed to ignore the first five rings, trying as he might to sleep through them, however by the sixth he's wide awake. Why didn't he just put his phone on silent like a normal person?

He drags himself out of bed, recovers his jeans from the floor and his phone he was too emotionally tired to deal with last night. The lock screen tells him that the past six missed called were all from Jiyong. And before Seungri can even think of putting his phone on silent, a seventh comes in. Sighing, Seungri reluctantly answers it.

“What?” Seungri asks, in no mood for pleasantries. 

“Don't fucking 'what' me! You have some explaining to do,” Jiyong yells, loud enough for Seungri to pull the phone away from his ear. 

“I really don't,” Seungri says. He has an idea of where this is going and he doesn't like it.

“Your boyfriend might be stupid enough to believe your excuses, but I'm not,” Jiyong says, earning a frustrated sigh from Seungri. “You suck at lying.”

“Okay,” Seungri says, acting unperturbed. 

“Why did you leave last night?” Jiyong asks.

“I told you-”

“And what you told me was bullshit,” Jiyong interrupts, “is there something wrong between you and Seunghyun hyung?”

Seungri doesn't expect Jiyong to be so blunt, which is honestly funny considering that he's well, _Jiyong_. But still, the question hits him hard, leaving him to stand in the middle of his bedroom like a gaping fish trying to find an excuse.

“Seungri-yah. Lee Seunghyun,” Jiyong says, breaking the silence. “I'm really worried about you.” The tone of Jiyong's voice then turns softer; less accusatory, more understanding. 

“Hyung you don't have-”

“I do though. Even after all these years, I'm still your leader and you're still my maknae. I have a responsibility you know,” Jiyong says and it honestly makes Seungri puff out a laugh.

“Still pulling that card, huh?” Seungri says with a sigh as he moves to sit on the edge of his bed. 

“I am and will. Forever,” Jiyong says. The tone of the conversation has changed, the two falling into a state of comfort; of familiar territory. Jiyong and Seungri seem to carry a special bond that they know when the other one is feeling down and needs their help. Each of them willing to give, willing to sacrifice whatever it takes to make the other happy.

Much like he and Seunghyun have.

It's in thinking this that Seungri has a mental breakthrough.

“Hyung,” he says, “I'm afraid to go to Seunghyun hyung's house.” Seungri holds his breath, waiting for Jiyong's response.

“Why?” Jiyong asks, nonjudgmental. Seungri lets out the breath he had been holding.

“I did something…,” Seungri pauses, “I did something bad.”

“What did you do?”

“I touched a painting and broke it,” Seungri says, voice close to a whisper as if he were afraid of saying it too loud for others to hear. 

Jiyong puffs out a breath, “How long ago was this?” The tone of his voice suggesting Seungri should know better.

Seungri scratches at the side of his head as he says, “I don't know? Maybe like four-ish years ago?”

“Four years ago!?” Jiyong exclaims. “The fuck that's nearly as long as you've been dating!”

Seungri hates hearing that. “I know,” he says.

“So, wait, hold on. Let me get this straight. You haven't been to his house in four fucking years?” Jiyong asks, incredulous. 

“Yeah,” Seungri says, sheepish. He didn't think it was that bad until he heard it said aloud. 

“Because you broke a painting?” Jiyong reaffirms. 

“Yes, hyung.” Seungri hears Jiyong's deep sigh over the receiver. He can imagine Jiyong doing that thing where he rubs his head and runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

“Have you ever talked to him about it?”

“Yes… no… not really.” Seungri can't decide. 

“Okay,” Jiyong pauses, “Maybe that's where you should start.”

Seungri sighs, rubbing his temple trying to think of how to begin to explain, “I can't, hyung. You didn't see him, he was so mad. I cried a lot thinking I had ruined everything.”

“Seungri-yah,” Jiyong says with his firm leader voice, “talk. To. Him.” Seungri doesn't respond verbally, he just shakes his head as if Jiyong could see him. He just sits and waits for the upcoming verbal tirade when from the background of the call, Seungri can hear the distinct sound of a baby crying. “Shit, I gotta go. But seriously, Seungri, you need to talk this out with Seunghyun hyung, okay?”

“Okay,” Seungri says but isn't mentally firm on that promise.

“I love you. I love both of you. Okay? You hear me?”

“Yes, hyung. I love you, too.” That part is at least true. 

They say goodbye and the call ends. Seungri certainly didn't expect to sign up for therapy the moment he answered his phone. He feels a weird mixture of emotions. It's feels good to just tell someone the hurt he'd held onto for years, embarrassing because he held onto it for years, and selfish from keeping it from Seunghyun. But then again, Seungri doesn't know if Seunghyun would even want to remember that day. 

They say their “I love yous.” They do each other favors and bring each other gifts. They've told each other about troubles from their childhood. Seunghyun has opened up to Seungri about his depression and anxiety which lead Seungri to realize he has felt much of the same way throughout his life. Being upset about a painting, which Seungri is not sure Seunghyun even fucking cares about anymore, seems so stupid.

But at the same time, Seungri is still afraid to bring it up.

He sighs, falling backwards onto his bed, starring at the ceiling as if the right answer will appear in it somewhere. Somewhere in his mental musing, another phone call comes in. This time, from his assistant. He sighs again for the hundredth fucking time this morning and answers, already getting up to put on some acceptable work clothes.

___

 

It's like he predicted the future, showing up to his office that morning to find out that yes, some important paperwork for an investor actually did fall through. Morning turned to afternoon turned to evening as he coordinated calls and people and staff to sort it all out. It's nearly five by the time they settle on a deal that is nothing as good as the original.

Seungri heads to his car in the garage, mentally preparing himself for rush hour traffic and how a twenty minute drive will probably be over an hour when he rounds the corner to see Seunghyun standing near the trunk of his car. 

Seungri laughs. “The fuck? You stalker.”

“Caught me.” Seunghyun smirks, raising his hands in faux surrender. “I wanted to take you to dinner.”

“We have this thing called a 'cell phone',” Seungri says, drawing out the syllables of 'cell phone' as if Seunghyun is that dense. He likes this, loves this. The easy banter between them is comfortable and is able to make Seungri forget his inner woes. 

“Me? Interrupting CEO Lee Seunghyun at his job? Never.” Seunghyun places a hand to his chest, looking taken aback. Seungri rolls his eyes, moving around the man to head for the driver's side door when he's caught by the arm. “Nope. I'm driving.”

“Who said you could drive my car?” Seungri says just before Seunghyun snatches the keys out of his hand.

“Me!” They share a laugh and Seungri gives into letting Seunghyun drive. To be honest he needs a chauffeur after the day he's had. Dinner sounds nice, too. 

Surprisingly, traffic isn't that bad. Seungri takes into playing The Most Annoying DJ as Seunghyun drives them. He constantly asks, to the point of being deliberately annoying, where they were going. Seunghyun just keeps saying it's a secret over and over as Seungri becomes more and more dramatic. 

Eventually it dawns on Seungri that they're entering more neighborhood-ly territory. Begins to recognize the sites around him. Sees the small restaurant they had eaten at with the others just last night. Seungri pales.

“Hyung…,” Seungri says, trepidatious. 

“Jiyong told me. Everything.” 

Those words are like a punch in the gut. Relief, anger, worry, nervousness-- all rolled into one. Seungri whips his head towards the other man to see him smiling just as they pull in to the driveway of Seunghyun's house. 

Before the car is even in park, Seungri begins crying. He buries his face in his hands, sinks down into the seat as hot tears drip onto his cheeks and smear over his palms. Just as the car comes to a complete stop, Seunghyun is there, quickly unbuckling himself and reaching over the center console to embrace Seungri.

“Don't cry. I should be crying,” Seunghyun says. 

Seungri lets out a tearful, sarcastic laugh. “Sure.”

“No, seriously. I'm such a fucking idiot. I had no idea I hurt you this much,” Seunghyun whispers, voice soft and soothing. 

Seungri uncovers his face. “No, it wasn't you. It was--”

“Shut the fuck up. I'm not, nor never, going to leave you or be angry forever about a stupid painting,” he pauses, “I love you.” Seungri lets those words wash over him like a refreshing ocean wave, engulfing him, and letting be free of the shackles of guilt that have held onto him for years. He feels relieved and stupid and happy. Mostly happy as his tears turn into happy hiccups. 

Seungri pulls back, smiling as he lets Seunghyun hold his face in his hands, his thumbs sweeping at the tears on Seungri's cheeks. “I love you, too,” Seungri says before kissing him, not giving a shit if anyone sees them. They can fuck right off. Seunghyun doesn't stop him, either. They're in sync, knowing nothing else matters in this moment.

When they pull apart, Seungri realizes Seunghyun is crying, too. Seungri laughs, reaching up to wipe his tears. “Don't cry, you big baby.”

“I'm _your_ big baby,” Seunghyun says back, smiling through the tears. They share a laugh. “Let's go inside.”

___

The feeling of being inside Seunghyun's house is weirdly familiar and also unfamiliar. He remembers the furniture arranged like that, the smell of cologne mixed with Seunghyun's unique scent. Yet it still feels new and scary, as if he had never been here before. Well, it has been years, after all. 

Seunghyun doesn't let him worry alone, quickly reaching to clasp Seungri's hand in his own. “Welcome home,” Seunghyun says. 

Seungri leans into the other man, groans as he hides his face on Seunghyun's upper arm. “You're going to make me cry again.”

“Don't cry.” Seunghyun tugs at Seungri's hand.

Seungri lets Seunghyun lead him to the bedroom. _Seunghyun's_ bedroom. Even after a tearful, passionate, near all-out award winning k-drama episode in the front seat of his car, Seungri still feels timid. He knows it's expected and his body is screaming at him that it's more than okay. There's still that little voice in the back of his mind, though. 

Seunghyun sits them down at the edge, looks over Seungri as they hold hands. Seungri returns his stare. “Wanna make out?” Seunghyun says and Seungri barks out a laugh as he pushes Seunghyun away by the face.

“You're the worst,” he says. “Also I was promised dinner.” The look in Seungri's eyes further making his point. 

Seunghyun scrambles into position, moving onto the bed and lying on his side, resting on his elbow as his other hand makes a grand gesture down his body. “Bon appetite.”

Seungri's eyes roll as Seunghyun drags him down with him. As they lie there, both are giggling, hearts in their eyes. Seunghyun reaches over and tucks Seungri's stray hair behind his ear. It turns into Seunghyun softly rubbing his thumb just over the height of Seungri's cheekbone. That combined with the plush mattress-- not to mention long business day ending on an emotional roller coaster-- begin to lull Seungri into a sleepy state. 

“You tired?”

“Mm.”

Seunghyun doesn't complain, he just pulls Seungri over into his arms and gently soothes him to sleep.

 

___

 

“Baby, wake up,” a familiar voice breathes into Seungri's ear. “Hey, hey. Wake up,” the voice says again.

Seungri barely opens his eyes into see Seunghyun looming above and gives him a sleepy smile. “Hyung,” he says as he begins to stretch and yawn. Seungri makes notice of the covers he's tucked into and the lack of uncomfortable jeans no longer pinching at his waist. 

“Sorry. It was getting late and I ordered some delivery before they closed.” Seungri recognizes the smell of food before Seunghyun holds it up for him to see. 

“Smells good,” Seungri mumbles. “How long?”

“How long?” Seunghyun repeats, eyebrows upturned.

“How long have I been sleeping?”

“Well, it's like midnight soo… a few hours?” Seunghyun guesses and Seungri half hears him over the increasingly overwhelming smell of food. Rolling over, Seungri reaches for the bag. Before he can reach it, Seunghyun tugs it away. “You're not eating in my bed.”

Seungri grumbles as he sits up. Seunghyun walks backwards out of the room, dangling the bag of delivery in front of him. Seungri plays along, follow him like a zombie into the kitchen, arms stretched out and everything. 

They eat, well, Seungri mostly sits while Seunghyun spoon feeds him. Which Seungri isn't entirely convinced is not another weird kink of Seunghyun's. He lets Seunghyun do it though, but only with the soup, he starts complaining when Seunghyun tries it with the noodles and the sauce begins to drip on the table. 

There's a moment where Seungri notices he's the only one still eating. Seunghyun still has food in front of him, but he's just sitting there, starring at him. “Are you full?” Seungri asks.

“No.” Seunghyun continues starring. It's not his usual fox-like look that means he's up to something. No, in fact it's almost melancholy. Seungri raises an eyebrow at him, mouth full at the moment. Seunghyun continues, “It's just that… I really want to apologize to you. I've been so selfish lately. For a long time, actually.”

“Hyung,” Seungri says, putting down his chopsticks. 

“No, I'm serious. I should have known better. I acted so mad that night, but it was temporary. I got over it so fast. I actually thought you would want to break up with me because of the way I acted.”

Seungri's eyes widen before his brow crinkles. “You really felt that way?” he asks. 

“Yeah.” Seunghyun reaches over to clasp his hand over Seungri's. 

To Seungri's own surprise, he laughs, incredulous and says, “We're so fucking dumb.” Seunghyun breathes out a smile at that, maneuvers his hand to lace his fingers with Seungri's. 

“That's what Jiyong said, well _yelled_ , at me,” Seunghyun says. They both laugh again. 

“Let's not boost his ego and tell him he was right.”

“Fu-cking agreed.” By this time already, Seunghyun is gently massaging Seungri's hand. “I mean it though. I'm sorry. And I love you.”

Seungri stands up abruptly, so fast the chair screeches against the floor, and immediately gives his most ridiculous rendition of 'Lies,' “I'm so sorry! But I love you!” his voice drops a few octaves, “I love you more more.” He even imitates the dance as he shuffles down the hallway backwards towards the bedroom. Seunghyun follows without question, adorning smile on his face the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyy sorry to the mods and the prompt creator that I'm literally submitting this on reveals day. had a hard time writing it because I don't know? I'm lazy? almost considered dropping out actually. does that tell you why I don't submit fics very often?? lmao
> 
> but anyway what I was trying to convey with this fic is that seunghyun is a bit of a selfish asshole and seungri just gives into that because he's not about making waves. I hope this comes through. this is unbeta'd and probably kinda messy? again, sorry to the prompter for that. I should've taken better care of the amazing prompt you gave. I am going to end this on what the prompt suggests, aka they fuck in seunghyun's bed. I'm going to add that as a bonus when I get it done. it's half written but it's not good enough for me to attach to this current fic. for now you can just re read the couch scene over and over. 
> 
> as always don't be afraid to give concrit or comment, thank you!
> 
> ALSO special thanks to Phlight for listening to me whine about writing this the whole time and being patient with me.


End file.
